


I'm With You

by BottonYork



Series: Random WWE short stories [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottonYork/pseuds/BottonYork
Summary: Charlotte Flair was in love with Becky Lynch.She acted different when she was near the Irish wrestler. Charlotte would smile wider, laugh louder, speak more often and sometimes stare at her best friend for longer than a workmate should. There was this spark in her eyes, burning bright every time Becky was with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to a song called I'm With You, by Grouplove. Basically, the quote that inspired me is:
> 
> “I’m with you  
> This is all I do know  
> For the years  
> This is mine to follow”
> 
> The story has nothing to do with the lyrics, though. Anyway, I totally recommend you this song. Hope you enjoy this.

**[7/31/18]**

Charlotte Flair was in love with Becky Lynch.

She acted different when she was near the Irish wrestler. Charlotte would smile wider, laugh louder, speak more often and sometimes stare at her best friend for longer than a workmate should. There was this spark in her eyes, burning bright every time Becky was with her.

Asuka didn't fail to notice this. She looked away at some times and just observed them at others. Becky never acted different around Charlotte, but she clearly knew about her best friend's feelings. However, she never did anything about it. She didn't push Charlotte, nether got closer to her. Sometimes the Irish wrestler would even send Asuka a playful smile, as if saying _“I noticed it as well”._

At the most random and unrelated times, Asuka caught herself thinking of their exchanges. What if Becky was pretending there was nothing going on between them just to hide that they were in a relationship? _Why_ did that matter so much to Asuka?

_“Because Charlotte and Becky are my friends.”_ She thought. _“I care about them.”_

**[10/9/18]**

Charlotte speared Becky through the stage.

Asuka could only watch in awe and a bit of horror as Charlotte Flair and the Irish Lass Kicker hit the LEDs, Becky taking most of the impact. When Flair got up her arm was bleeding, but Asuka couldn't care less. Her eyes were on the now SmackDown women's champion, still lying in a mess of LEDs and orange hair. She wasn't moving.

_"Becky is not moving."_

The Japanese wrestler was pacing from one side to another. Backstage was the definition of chaos in that moment. People were coming and going, shouting, whispering. Asuka was too worried to do anything.

_"Becky is not moving."_

At some point Asuka was panicking. She wanted to do something, however she knew she would only make things worse. The stage was already crowded and professionals were taking care of Becky and Charlotte. Finally, the champion started to get up.

_"Becky is okay!"_ Asuka felt as if she dropped the weight of the entire world from her shoulders.

**[10/29/18]**

Becky defeat Charlotte at Evolution, in a Last Woman Standing match that was instantly a contender for Match of the Year. Asuka had a match at Evolution and she lost, just like her friend Kairi Sane. 

Asuka liked Kairi; she was funny, caring and Japanese. Asuka's English speaking wasn't exactly good, so it was great to have someone she could really talk to in WWE. Shinzuke Nakamura wasn't an option, Asuka didn't feel comfortable around him.

One day after Evolution, Asuka decided to talk to Kairi. Her Japanese friend wasn't happy at all, she was still upset because she lost the NXT Championship to Shayna Baszler. Asuka didn't like Shayna, she wasn't the kind of wrestler she liked to see holding the belt that she once fought so hard for. Kairi was different; she had talent and a good heart. The Empress of Tomorrow couldn't choose someone better to represent NXT.

She told Kairi everything that hurt her in the last few months, her friend listened carefully. The former NXT champion asked if Asuka was happy at SmackDown. Asuka didn't know what to answer. She felt she was being overlooked and underused at the blue brand. She was an unstoppable force as the NXT champion, she left undefeated and moved to RAW, where her winning streak continued. Then she won the Royal Rumble and lost to the SmackDown women's champion, Charlotte Flair. Since then, she was... Irrelevant. It wasn't fair. She was just as good as Ronda Rousey, Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch; maybe even better. Anyway, there she was facing jobbers in tag team matches week after week.

Kairi told Asuka to be patient and challenge Becky for the SmackDown women's championship. The Empress of Tomorrow decided to think about it. She wanted to be champion, but she didn't want to face Becky. Asuka knew the Irish wrestler wouldn't hold back against anyone, and the possibility of hurting Becky or getting hurt by her didn't please Asuka at all.

Kairi grinned at these words. She said Asuka was jealous of Charlotte because she was in love with Becky. Asuka denied it.

**[11/13/18]**

One day after Becky leaded an invasion in Monday Night RAW, she returned to SmackDown holding her title proudly. She had a black eye, a broken nose and a concussion. Asuka thought she looked gorgeous and that was the first time she didn't blame herself for thinking like this. Becky was eye-catching; there was nothing wrong about admitting it.

Lynch made an apology for getting hurt and not being able to face Ronda Rousey at Survivor Series, in front of all the SmackDown women's roster at the ring. Asuka couldn't believe her ears. She was apologizing _for a concussion_. Becky said she had to choose someone to replace her at Survivor Series and took her time walking from wrestler to wrestler. She stopped in front of Asuka and stared at her for some seconds that lasted centuries. Asuka could not help but get lost in her hazel eyes.

Just when the SmackDown women's champion walked away, Asuka heard the crowd that was cheering for her. They _wanted_ her to face Rousey. The Japanese wrestler felt bad for not giving this moment the importance it deserved. Becky ended up choosing Charlotte Flair and hugged her after doing so. Asuka hated every second of it.

**[11/26/18]**

It was a Monday; another episode of RAW would start soon. Asuka usually watched Monday Night RAW with her roommate, Naomi. That night she was alone, though.

Asuka left her room and walked through the halls of the hotel where the wrestlers of SmackDown were staying, until she finally found the right bedroom. She froze for a moment and even thought of going back to her room. However, Asuka always hated to give up. She knocked on the door.

Becky opened the door, smiled at Asuka and told her to get in. The Irish woman was looking ridiculous in pajamas pants and an oversized Pearl Jam shirt, but Asuka did not say anything about it. She knew Becky would have the perfect comeback for any of her comments.

They did not talk at all. Becky let herself fall on the couch and patted the spot beside her. Asuka joined her and they watched RAW together. The episode wasn’t anything special, most of time it was even boring. Becky made fun of the wrestlers from RAW, except for the ones she liked ( _“only Sasha, Bayley and Finn”,_ she said). She made sure to be extra mean when Ronda Rousey was on stage, who Becky kept calling “Ronnie Lousey”.

Asuka laughed at her jokes when she understood them, and even attempted to make fun of Ronnie herself. For her own surprise, Asuka’s awful English speaking was not an obstacle when she was around Becky. Somehow, the SmackDown women’s champion always understood exactly what she meant. For Asuka, it was always challenging to talk to other wrestlers, but Becky made her feel comfortable. That was the first time Asuka had fun with someone from the main roster.

Finally, Asuka noticed it.

She acted different when she was near the Irish wrestler. Asuka would smile wider, laugh louder, try to speak more often and sometimes stare at the champion for longer than a workmate should. There was this feeling… The same feeling you get when you go back home after spending a long time away. It warmed Asuka’s chest every time Becky was with her.

Asuka finally admitted it to herself: she was in love with Becky Lynch.


	2. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really going to write a second chapter, but I was listening to Japanese Rock today and this idea came to my mind. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

**[7/31/18]**

Becky caught Asuka staring.

It wasn’t the first time Becky noticed that the Japanese wrestler was carefully watching her as she talked to Charlotte. The look in Asuka’s eyes caught Becky off guard, though. She looked suspicious, maybe even annoyed. “ _Why though?”_

Charlotte had to go, she apologized quickly, hugged Becky and left. She had that spark in her eyes… Her Irish best friend knew well what it meant, but decided not to say anything about it. Out of instinct, Becky turned around to see Asuka.

The Empress quirked one of her pink eyebrows, as if wondering about Charlotte’s behavior. Becky answered with her best playful smile, hoping that the Japanese wrestler would understand what it meant.

**[11/13/18]**

Becky had to pick Charlotte.

The SmackDown women’s champion walked to the ring awkwardly. She was supposed to smile, to say she was proud of herself for leading an invasion in RAW and beating up Ronda Rousey. However, she didn’t. It wasn’t what she really meant, it wouldn’t sound honest. “ _Damn the script.”_

Becky was sincere. She told everyone how she was feeling, how she was disappointed at herself for getting hurt and mad at the medical staff for not letting her compete at Survivor Series. She was sorry. Because of her injury, the WWE universe would not see the Lynch vs Rousey match at Survivor Series’ main event.

She had to choose a substitute. The creative team told her to choose Charlotte and, even though Becky never doubted the queen’s talent, she didn’t want to. Charlotte was SmackDown’s team captain and she just came out of a feud with the champion. Other women deserved this chance as well. Becky wanted to pick Naomi, Sonya or Asuka.

Naomi was one of the most talented wrestlers Becky ever met, even though her career wasn’t exactly in a good moment. Sonya was a charismatic, talented rising star. She reminded Becky of herself at the beginning of her career in RAW. People didn’t really care about her or her matches, but she fought harder every day and ended up winning their hearts.

Then there was Asuka… Asuka was incredible in the ring, the fans loved her and she was breathtaking. Becky walked to her. She had to pick Charlotte, of course, but she wanted to shake Asuka’s hand _so bad_. Becky had to fight to urge to hug the Japanese wrestler. The champion wanted to get closer, so she could lean next to her ear and tell her: “You deserve this. I want you to fight for me.”

However, Becky only looked at Asuka and paid attention to her expression. The Empress looked nervous; however, she did her best to smile. Becky wasn’t sure why, but this was a huge silent statement for her. There was a spark in Asuka’s eyes, and the champion soon recognized it as desire. The champion wondered if that was the desire to take a chance or…

“ _Don’t even think about it_.” Becky scolded at herself and walked to Charlotte, later wrapping her in an embrace.

“You deserve this.” The Irish woman whispered to her best friend’s ear, without really knowing why. “I want you to fight for SmackDown.”

**[12/16/18]**

Becky was proud.

Even though she had to drop her belt to watch that scene, she couldn’t help but be happy for Asuka. She knew well the Japanese woman worked hard for years to get where she was. If Becky ever had to choose someone to be the SmackDown women’s champion, it would have been Asuka.

Becky was the first ever SmackDown women’s champion, so she felt like the title belonged her. She wouldn’t stand losing the belt to any other woman of the roster. When she found out she would lose at TLC, Becky was devastated. She quickly jumped to the conclusion that Charlotte would win… Beat Trish’s record… Become the first ever woman to be three times SmackDown’s champion. And Becky... She would be placed at her best friend’s shadow _again_.

However, the creative team soon explained that Asuka would be the next champion. Becky was glad to hear this. Of course, she didn’t want to lose the championship. _Who would?_ But at least she was going to lose it because of Ronda Rousey’s interference, and a worthy wrestler would take her so loved throne.

Becky walked straight to where Naomi had told her that Asuka was, because the new champion deserved this and Becky wanted to congratulate her. The Irish woman wasn’t doing this to see Asuka’s smiling wide while she embraced the belt, with happiness and passion bringing tears to her eyes… No. Becky was doing this to be a supportive friend and workmate. Or at least that was what she kept telling herself.

Asuka was sitting with the belt on her arms, staring at it as if she was afraid it would fade away. She was wearing jeans and a shirt. Asuka looked so different without her face paint and ring gear… She looked more like a Japanese nerd and less like a possessed samurai. Becky smiled at the thought of the new SmackDown women's champion handling a katana. _“Now that would be absolutely terrifying…”_

Becky paid more attention to her surroundings and just then, noticed Asuka was listening to music on her earplugs. The volume was high enough so the Irish woman could hear some guitars and a familiar female voice singing in Japanese. Becky spent enough time wrestling in Japan to learn to like Asian rock music, and there was no way she wouldn’t recognize "Pride" when she heard it. _“Of course Asuka is a Scandal fan…”_ she thought as she tried to hold back a grin.

Asuka didn’t hear Becky walking in her direction, she was busy tracing her fingertips on Becky’s red metal plates that were still on the title. A smile slowly formed on the corner of Asuka’s lips as she touched the edges of the golden “W” on the center of the belt.

 _“Goddamn it…”_ Becky caught herself staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. "Runners High" by Scandal is the most Asuka-like Japanese song ever and no one is going to convince me otherwise. There's even a line that says "the future is waiting for me"

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, English is not my native language. Sorry about that. I'm doing my best to get better at writing, though


End file.
